The Motel of Time
by Orijima Ryuu
Summary: Kasus pembunuhan Arthur Kirkland dan Ivan Braginski adalah cold case yang tak berhasil dipecahkan. 10 tahun berikutnya, seorang pemuda bernama Alfred F Jones membuat detektif ternama Gilbert Beilschmidt membuka kembali cold case itu.. Dengan kekuatan Alfred untuk menjelajah waktu, dimulailah penyelidikan mereka.. (WARNING : RusUK, PruAme, Character's Death)
1. Chapter 1

"The Motel of Time"

Fanfiction

An Axis Powers: Hetalia fanfiction

Genre : Mystery, Romance

Rate : T

Pairing : RusUK, a little PruAme

WARNING : Typos everywhere, OOC, Character's death, ShouAi/Yaoi, RusUK, PruAme, don't like don't read!

Summary :

Kasus pembunuhan anak tengah keluarga Kirkland, Arthur Kirkland dan Ivan Braginski adalah cold case yang tak berhasil dipecahkan. 10 tahun berikutnya, seorang pemuda bernama Alfred F Jones membuat detektif ternama Gilbert Beilschmidt membuka kembali cold case itu.. Dengan kekuatan Alfred untuk menjelajah waktu, dimulailah penyelidikan mereka..

* * *

Chapter one,

Cold Case

* * *

Sesosok pria albino masuk ke dalam kantor kepolisian Hetaville. Ia mengenakan jaket coklat tebal untuk menghalangi udara dingin menusuk tulangnya.

"Pagi," Gilbert menyapa seluruh detektif yang ada di ruangan itu seraya berjalan masuk ke dalam kantor. "Pagi, Gil!" jawab seorang detektif yang terlihat masih bersantai di mejanya dengan riang,

"Masih bersantai, Mathias? Aku bertemu Bondevik di sebuah TKP 10 menit yang lalu, bukannya kau harusnya bersama partnermu?"

"Oh? Ada TKP? Aku tidak mendengar apapun.."

"Kau dan Bondevik harusnya bertugas. Mungkin kau belum datang saat Bondevik menerimanya. Segeralah ke sana, bantu dia,"

"Ada mayat?" mata pra itu berbinar.

"Tidak, hanya seorang nenek tua dan tasnya yang dirampok"

"Ohh.."

Mathias Kohler terdengar kecewa, dan Gilbert menatapnya tajam, "berangkat, Kohler" "Iyaa.." dengan lesu ia berdiri dari mejanya dan berjalan keluar dari kantor kepolisian itu.

"Gil," sebuah suara yang tak asing memanggil Gilbert, membuatnya menoleh. Di belakangnya berdiri Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, assistennya. Pria berdarah Spanyol itu berjalan mendekatinya dan menyerahkan sebuah berkas, "seorang pemuda bernama Alfred F Jones mencarimu. Ia bilang ia adalah saksi tunggal sebuah kasus lama,"

"Cold case yang mana?"

"Err.. Pembunuhan di Motel Kirkland 10 tahun yang lalu"

"...aku baru detektif bawahan saat itu, tapi aku pernah mendengarnya.. kenapa diserahkan padaku?"

"Detektif yang dulu mengurusnya sudah pensiun,"

"Badan Cold Case?"

"Anak ini mau kasus ini diurus olehmu, dan olehmu seorang, untuk alasan yang tidak ingin ia bicarakan"

"Aneh,"

"Puh, kita sudah bekerja di badan kepolisian Hetaville selama 12 tahun lebih, kapan kita tidak menemui hal yang 'aneh'? fusososososo,"

"Kesese, kau benar. Bawa aku menemui anak itu,"

"Dia menunggumu di kantormu,"

"Oke,"

* * *

Gilbert duduk berhadap-hadapan dengan pemuda bernama Alfred F Jones itu. Untuk pemuda berusia 19 tahun, ia memiliki tinggi badan yang tidak lazim, ia bahkan lebih tinggi dari Gilbert. Pemuda itu memiliki surai pirang kecoklatan dengan sehelai rambut mencuat ke atas, dan dua iris safir yang dibingkai kacamata tebal.

Gilbert risih memperhatikan remah-remah hamburger yang dimakan anak itu berjatuhan di mejanya.

"Um.. jadi, Mr. Jones, kau mengaku sebagai saksi tunggal dari kasus Motel Kirkland 10 tahun yang lalu?"

"Yes,"

"10 tahun yang lalu, berarti usiamu masih 9 tahun..,"

"Yes, bisa agak cepat? Membuang waktu seorang hero itu tidak baik,"

Gilbert menghela nafas, ' _sabar, Gil.. ingat kau masih butuh gaji..._ '

" Jadi, kasus ini tentang ditemukannya mayat anak tengah keluarga Kirkland, Arthur dan seorang anak dari keluarga Braginski, bernama Ivan Braginski. Polisi tidak menemukan adanya sidik jari, tanda-tanda perlawanan maupun DNA orang ketiga, sehingga mereka menganggap ini bunuh diri.."

"Itu tidak benar,"

Gilbert mengalihkan pandangannya dari tumpukan berkas ke arah Alfred, "oke, menurutmu ini pembunuhan?"

"Ya," Alfred menjawab dengan yakin

"Bisa kau utarakan padaku apa hubunganmu dengan kedua korban, dan apa yang kau lihat?"

"aku anak adopsi Arthur Kirkland,"

Gilbert menatap Alfred dengan tatapan bingung, "Permisi?"

"Aku anak angkat Arthur Kirkland dan Ivan Braginski,"

"..oh, oke, aku mengerti.. jadi kau menyatakan bahwa Arthur Kirkland dan Ivan Braginski adalah pasangan dan kau anak angkatnya?"

"Ya,"

Antonio memotong,

"tapi bukankah keluarga Kirkland dan Braginski sudah membenci satu sama lain sejak jaman Hetaville masih dibangun?"

Alfred mengangguk,

"Artie dan Ivan merahasiakan hubungan mereka,"

Gilbert kembali menginterogasinya, "Baiklah, lalu apa yang kau lihat?"

"Mereka dibunuh di ruang tamu itu, tempat mayat mereka ditemukan, aku melihatnya dari jendela yang menghadap ke halaman,"

"Itu benar.. mereka memang ditemukan mati di ruang tamu kediaman Kirkland,"

Gilbert membolak-balik berkas file itu, "kalau boleh tahu, siapa yang ingin kau laporkan telah melakukan pembunuhan ini?"

"Scott Kirkland,"

"Kakak Arthur Kirkland sendiri?"

"Adiknya menikah diam-diam dengan anak tertua musuh keluarga, Scott tidak senang,"

"Boleh aku tahu kenapa keluarga Braginski dan Kirkland tidak akur?"

"Aku tidak tahu, Artie selalu bilang itu hanya masalah para nenek moyang yang tak masuk akal,"

"Oke,"

Gilbert terlihat mencatat beberapa hal di catatan kecilnya, kemudian memasukkannya ke kantong. Ia menoleh ke arah Antonio, "kita bisa bawa Scott Kirkland kemari?"

"Dia pindah ke daerah lain setelah kejadian itu, kau harus minta ijin dari kepala kepoisian daerah itu dengan bukti pasti,"

Antonio melirik Alfred,

"dan maaf, Mr. Jones, kesaksianmu itu butuh bukti konkrit, kami tak bisa menangkap seseorang atas kesaksian seseorang yang pada waktu kejadian berusia 9 tahun saja"

"aku tahu, hero tidak bodoh," ujar Alfred sembari menyeringai, "aku punya buktinya, Mr. Beilschmidt,"

"Kau punya bukti? Foto? Senjata pembunuhan?"

"Tidak, aku punya sesuatu yang lebih baik, kau bisa menganggapnya 'video'"

"Kau membawanya?"

"Aku ingin kau ikut denganku untuk mengambilnya,"

Gilbert menatapnya dengan bingung, "kenapa kau tidak membawanya kemari?"

"Aku tidak bisa. Kau harus melihatnya langsung di sana,"

"oke, aku akan ikut,"

Antonio berjalan mendekati Gilbert dan berbisik,

"Gil, kau yakin? Ini terdengar mencurigakan,"

"Well, Antonio, hal-hal yang mencurigakan itu justru menarik, bukan? Kesesese"

"kau malah bersemangat sekarang? Hah.. terserah kau saja,"

Gilbert berdiri,

"Oke, aku yang awesome ini akan mengikutimu! Tunjukkan jalannya, nak!"

"Jangan panggil aku 'nak', aku bukan anakmu,"

"Ya, ya, talk less do more, son! Let's go!"

Gilbert keluar dari ruangan itu, meninggalkan Antonio dan Alfred dengan tampang bingung. Antonio hanya menghela nafas, "dia memang begitu kalau menemukan kasus menarik, biarkan saja.. kerjanya tetap nomor satu, kok,"

"Tentu, aku tahu itu,"

"Baiklah, sebaiknya kau segera ikut dia, semoga berhasil,"

"Thanks,"

* * *

Gilbert mengendarai mobilnya, dengan Alfred duduk di sampingnya, sedang makan hamburger. Ia mengeluarkan satu hamburger dari tasnya dan menawarkannya pada Gilbert, "kau mau satu?"

"Nein, danke,"

"Minum?"

"Nein, kita tidak sedang piknik, nak,"

"Aku bukan anakmu,"

"Oke, oke.. Lagipula bukannya kau sudah makan tadi?"

"Hahaha, Hero tidak bisa menangkap penjahat dengan perut kosong!"

"Kau cukup ceria untuk seseorang yang sedang melaporkan tindak kriminal,"

"Itu tidak benar, aku sangat serius Mr. Beilschmidt!"

"Ya.. maafkan aku.. anyway, kenapa setelah 10 tahun?"

" _Pardon?_ "

"Kenapa baru setelah 10 tahun kau melaporkan ini? Kalau kau melaporkannya dulu, ada kemungkinan Scott akan diselidiki lebih jauh atau dipenjarakan, bukan?"

"...aku tak punya bukti.. siapa yang akan mempercayai anak 9 tahun macam aku? Aku baru menemukan buktinya baru-baru ini,"

"..oh, maafkan aku.."

"Tak apa,"

Gilbert melihat sekeliling, mereka berada di tengah hutan.

"Rumahmu di tengah hutan?"

"Nope,"

"Kau mengubur buktinya di hutan?"

"Nope,"

"Lalu kenapa kau mengarahkanku ke sini?"

"Kita akan ke motel milik keluarga Kirkland,"

"Untuk apa?"

"Buktinya di sana,"

"Oke, aku akan mengikutimu saja.."

* * *

Mereka sampai di motel Kirkland yang sudah terbengkalai.

Bangunan itu nampak kumuh, tanpa tanda-tanda kehidupan, karena memang tidak ada.

Cat di dinding-dindingnya sudah mengelupas, dan beberapa kaca jendelanya sudah pecah. Tampang bangunan itu nampak seperti rumah hantu di film-film horror.

"Oke, di mana buktinya?"

"Omong-omong, kau bawa dompet?"

"Ya,"

"Berapa uangmu sekarang?"

"55 Hetadollar,"

"Kurasa cukup,"

"cukup untuk apa?"

"Diam dan ikuti aku, hero akan menunjukkan jalannya," ujar Alfred seraya mengedipkan mata.

Gilbert hanya menghela nafas pasrah dan berjalan di belakang pemuda itu.

Mereka masuk ke dalam halaman keluarga Kirkland yang sudah terlantar. Rerumputan kering tumbuh tinggi, dan kotoran hewan liar ada di mana-mana.

Alfred mengulurkan tangannya kepada Gilbert, "pegang tanganku,"

"...hah?"

"Jangan banyak tanya,"

"Nak, aku mulai berpikir bahwa kau sedang mempermainkan seorang petugas keamanan negara.."

"Ah, cerewet!"

Alfred merebut tangan Gilbert, kemudian memejamkan mata.

Gilbert kebingungan.

Bukan kebingungan akan apa yang dilakukan Alfred, namun karena secara mendadak, ia merasa berputar.

Lebih tepatnya, ia merasa berada di dalam suatu putaran, bak berada di tengah angin topan.

Putaran itu terhenti, dan Alfred membuka matanya.

Kedua orang itu melihat sekeliling.

Rerumputan terpotong rapi, tanpa ada sampah maupun kotoran.

Motel keluarga Kirkland membuat Gilbert jauh lebih terkejut lagi.

Temboknya putih tanpa retakan maupun lumut, jendela yang sebelumnya pecah, kini nampak seperti baru.

Gilbert ternganga.

Ia menoleh ke arah Alfred dengan mimik bingung, "di mana kita?"

"Motel Kirkland," jawab Alfred,

"sepuluh tahun yang lalu,"

* * *

to be continued..


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2,

Arthur Kirkland

* * *

"H-hah?"

"Ya, kita kembali ke Motel Kirkland 10 tahun yang lalu,"

Gilbert menatap Alfred sejenak dengan tatapan tak percaya,

"Maksudmu.. time travel?"

"Ya,"

"..nein. Kau pasti sedang bermain-main denganku. Apa ini reality show di mana mereka mempermainkan petugas kepolisian setempat? Di mana kameranya?"

Perdebatan itu dihentikan oleh bunyi decitan pintu depan yang dibuka.

Keduanya menoleh ke arah pintu yang terbuka itu, dan Gilbert tak dapat mempercayai apa yang ia lihat.

Arthur Kirkland.

Persis seperti yang ada di foto terakhirnya 10 tahun yang lalu.

Rambut pirang berantakan, iris emerald berkilau, dan wajah tampan yang dihiasi ulat bulu.. ah, maksudnya alis tebal berlapis-lapis.

Tidak berubah sedikitpun, tidak menua sedikitpun.

Betul-betul persis dengan foto.

Gilbert seakan merasa melihat hantu, karena Arthur seharusnya sudah mati.

Kedua bola mata Arthur terfokus pada mereka berdua, "sedang apa kalian berdua ribut-ribut di depan motel keluargaku?"

Keduanya masih terncengang, hingga Arthur perlu membentak mereka, "Hei!"

"A-ah! I-itu.." Alfred tergagap, "kami mau menginap di sini!"

"Oh, jadi kalian tamu? Ah.. ya ampun, Maafkan ketidak sopananku,"

"T-tidak apa, j-jadi.. masih ada kamar?"

"Tentu, Motel Kirkland punya puluhan kamar! Ini bukan musim liburan, jadi agak sepi,"

"B-baguslah.. Uh.. resepsionisnya di depan?"

"Ya, akan kupanggilkan kakakku,"

Arthur masuk ke dalam gedung.

Gilbert tertawa getir, "dengan pelayanan seperti itu, aku heran motel ini masih berdiri dan jaya,"

"Arthur memang Tsundere, tapi dia baik,"

"Tsun- apa?"

"Lupakan,"

Alfred menarik tangan Gilbert.

* * *

Keduanya berdiri di depan resepsionis, kakak Arthur Kirkland, A.K.A si tersangka dalam kasus pembunuhan ini, Scott Kirkland.

Scott pun nampak masih muda, sama seperti pada foto terakhir yang diambil 10 tahun yang lalu. Rambut merah dan iris hijau yang tajam, serta seputung rokok yang tergantung di bibirnya.

"Selamat datang di Motel Kirkland, maafkan sambutan tidak ramah adikku barusan, anda mau menginap?"

"Ya," Alfred menjawab, "3 malam,"

"3 malam, biar aku catat itu.. lalu, boleh saya tahu siapa nama anda sekalian?"

"Aku Alfred F Jones, dan ini.."

Alfred menyikut Gilbert hingga ia sadar dari lamunannya,

"Ah, Gilbert. Gilbert Beilschmidt,"

"Oke, Mr. Jones, Mr. Beilschmidt, kalian mau pilih tempat yang dekat parkiran atau dekat halaman belakang?"

"Halaman belakang," jawab Alfred.

"Oke, aku catat itu.. Semuanya total 45 hetadollar,"

"Oke, aku yang akan bayar," Gilbert mengeluarkan dompet dan memberi Scott uangnya. Scott menyerahkan secarik kertas kecil untuk Gilbert tandatangani.

Scott tersenyum, "baiklah, kamarnya akan segera disiapkan adikku, kalian silakan menunggu di ruang tunggu sebentar,"

"Baik, thank you," ujar Alfred, kemudian menarik Gilbert dan duduk di ruang tunggu.

"Jelaskan," ujar Gilbert seraya menatap tajam ke arah Alfred

"Well.. aku perlu bukti, dan kurasa ini bukti terbaik.."

"Apa kita benar-benar kembali ke Hetaville 10 tahun yang lalu?"

"Yup!"

"Tapi.. bagaimana?"

"Bagaimana apa?"

"Bagaimana mungkin time travel itu sungguhan?"

"Entahlah, aku bertemu dengan seorang yang mencurigakan di pasar, dan dia menjual jam ini padaku," Alfred menunjukkan jam berwarna coklat tua yang ada di pergelangan tangannya.

"Jam ini mengingatkanku pada jam milik Artie, dan harganya tak mahal, jadi aku beli. Orang itu bilang jam ini punya kekuatan misterius, tapi aku tak percaya.. hingga aku tak sengaja kembali ke masa lalu dengan ini.., lalu aku berpikir, ini kesempatanku untuk memberi Artie keadilan!"

Gilbert menatap Alfred sejenak,

"Kau.. bodoh? Kita tidak bisa memberi kesaksian 'aku kembali ke masa 10 tahun yang lalu dan melihat Scott membunuh mereka' di pengadilan. Semua orang akan menertawai kita,"

Alfred tersenyum, "makanya, aku bawa ini,"

Ia mengeluarkan sebuah handicam dari tasnya, "aku tak datang tanpa persiapan, Mr. Beilschmidt!"

"Well.. kurasa ini bisa.."

"Ya, 'kan? Hero tidak pernah kehabisan ide!"

"kesesese, terserah kau saja.. lalu, kenapa 3 malam? Kejadiannya hari Jumat tanggal 13 Desember, sementara ini masih hari Rabu, kenapa kau tidak menurunkan kita di hari Jumat langsung?"

"Well.."

Alfred menunduk, "aku kangen Artie,"

Pemuda itu melirik Gilbert, "Hero sekalipun boleh rindu pada seseorang, 'kan? Maaf aku menarikmu ke situasi ini,"

Gilbert meletakkan tangannya di atas kepala Alfred, "kesesese, hey, tenang saja, aku tak apa, kok,"

"sorry.. Aku merepotkanmu,"

"Kesesese, kalau kau berpikir kau merepotkanku, paling tidak traktir aku makan siang yang awesome saat pulang, oke?"

Alfred tersenyum, "sure!"

"Permisi,"

Keduanya menoleh, mendapati Arthur berdiri di ambang pintu, "kamar kalian sudah siap, mau saya antar ke sana?"

"Sure, danke!"

Keduanya berdiri dan mengekor Arthur ke kamar mereka

Kedua mata Alfred nampak melihat-lihat sekelilingnya dengan penuh nostalgia selagi mereka berjalan menuju kamar mereka.

"Apa tujuan kalian datang ke Hetaville? Seingatku ini bukan musim liburan," tanya Arthur

"Ah.. well, kami hanya mencari suasana baru.." jawab Gilbert asal.

"Oh, begitukah? Jadi.. kalian berdua ini pasangan, bukan?"

"Pardon?"

Arthur menoleh, "ah, maaf, apa kalian bukan pasangan.. maksudku, couple?"

"Haaah?!" keduanya berteriak bebarengan.

"Eh, b-bukan?"

"B-bukan! K-kami rekan kerja! Iya, rekan kerja!" ujar Gilbert berusaha membuat alasan

"Kami sedang dapat liburan bonus, makanya kemari untuk ganti suasana! Kota selalu sibuk dan bising, you know.."

"Ah, I see.. Maafkan ketidak sopanan saya yang langsung menduga,"

"Ah, tak apa, kok! Aku mengerti!"

"Artie!"

Ketiganya dikejutkan oleh sebuah teriakan. Mereka menoleh dan menemukan seorang Alfred mini, berdiri di belakang Arthur, menarik-narik kain celananya.

"Alfred, ada apa, dear? Kenapa kau di sini? Aku sudah bilang kalau sudah larut kau harus tinggal di rumah Ivan,"

"Tapi Ivan sedang pergi! Aku tak mau di rumah berdua dengan Natalya! Dia seram!"

"Bukannya ada Torris? Bermain saja dengan Torris,"

"Maaf, Mr. Kirkland.." nampak seorang pemuda berambut coklat ikal muncul dari arah kedatangan Alfred barusan.

"Saya sudah berusaha menghentikannya, tapi Alfred benar-benar tahu jalan rahasia dan lika-likunya, saya sendiri tersesat saat mengejarnya,"

"Ah, tak apa, Torris, maaf kau harus menjaganya.."

"Ah, tak apa, kok! Saya senang menjaga Alfred,"

"Alfred, pulang dengan Torris, ya.."

"Tidak mau! Kenapa aku tidak bisa tidur dengan Artie? Di rumah Ivan banyak benda-benda seram dan ada Natalya!"

"Kalau begitu jangan dilihat benda-benda seramnya, dan jangan ganggu Natalya,"

"Uh.."

Gilbert melirik Alfred dan berbisik, "10 tahun yang lalu kau lebih lucu,"

"diam,"

"puh. Hero takut sama Natalya~ kesesesese"

"Officer Beilschmidt, aku ikut ekstrakulikuler tinju di SMA,"

"Oke, oke, kesesesese,"

Arthur membuka sebuah pintu yang tersembunyi di balik sebuah lemari pajangan, dan menyuruh Torris dan Alfred untuk segera pergi. Alfred kecil meraung-raung tidak mau pulang. Beberapa saat kemudian, Scott muncul.

"Artie, aku dengar suara anak kecil,"

"Hah? T-tidak ada anak kecil, Scott! Please! Itu mungkin imajinasimu,"

"Aku minum tadi sore tapi aku tidak semabuk itu untuk mulai berhalusinasi, apa anak salah seorang tamu sedang kabur? Di mana dia?"

"O-oh, mungkin kau mendengar Mr. Beilschmidt! D-dia seorang dubber!"

Gilbert menatap Arthur dengan bingung. Arthur menatap pria itu dengan tatapan minta tolong agar Gilbert mengikuti dramanya. Gilbert mengangguk canggung

"Y-ya! Aku kadang menjadi dubber untuk film kartun sebagai hobi.. Kebanyakan peran anak-anak,"

"Ya, kedengarannya sangat asli, mungkin itu yang kau dengar barusan! Hebat, bukan?"

Scott menatap Gilbert, ia nampak curiga, namun ia hanya menghela nafas dan berbalik, "sudah, jangan bermain dengan tamu. Antar mereka ke kamarnya dan biarkan mereka istirahat. Mereka pasti lelah dari perjalanan jauh,"

"Yes, sir.."

Begitu Scott berlalu pergi, Arthur menghela nafas lega, "aku berutang pada kalian,"

"no sweat, man," jawab Alfred

"don't mention it. Aku tahu rasanya punya rahasia," timpal Gilbert

* * *

Arthur mengantar keduanya ke kamar mereka dan segera pergi setelah mendengar Scott memanggilnya.

Gilbert duduk di sofa dan mengambil majalah yang disediakan dan membolak-baliknya.

"So,"

"So?"

"Kau tidak tinggal di rumah keluarga Kirkland? Tapi di rumah keluarga Braginski?"

"Ya,"

"lalu pintu rahasia di balik lemari itu?"

"Oh, that's.. Itu pintu menuju ruang persembunyian yang diciptakan nenek moyang keluarga Kirkland semasa perang Hetaville. Entah kenapa ruang itu berhubungan dengan salah satu pintu di gudang bawah tanah keluarga Braginski, jadi aku dan Torris sering menggunakannya untuk menemui Arthur,"

"Oh,"

Gilbert meletakkan majalah itu kembali.

"Lalu, kenapa kau tinggal di keluarga Braginski, bukannya Kirkland?"

"Keluarga Braginski lebih terbuka. Tidak ada yang mempersoalkan anak kecil yang tak tahu dari mana asalnya. Kurasa hanya Natalya yang tak suka padaku. Dia selalu menatapku dengan tatapan seram.."

"Oke,"

Alfred menatap Gilbert sejenak dan tersenyum, "sebenarnya kurasa Ivan Braginski sendiri tak suka padaku,"

"...Lalu kenapa ia bahkan mengangkatmu menjadi anaknya?"

"Karena Arthur? Ia akan melakukan apapun untuk membuatnya bahagia. Termasuk merawat seorang anak kecil ribut yang tidak seberapa ia sukai. Arthur menemukanku, dan ia bilang, saat itu juga ia ingin merawatku. Kau tahu.. seperti anaknya.. atau adiknya.. Ivan tidak terlalu setuju, tapi karena ia melihat Arthur sangat senang.. ia tak punya pilihan lain,"

"Kurasa itu manis.. dan juga pahit,"

Alfred menatap Gilbert, kemudian tersenyum, "jadi yang mana? Manis atau pahit?" canda Alfred

"Kesesese, kata-kataku dalam, bukan?"

Gilbert berbaring di kasur dan menarik nafas, "well, kurasa sebaiknya sekarang kita tidur saja, bukan?"

"Tentu,"

Alfred berbaring di sampingnya dan melepas kacamatanya, kemudian meletakkannya di atas meja yang terletak dekat dengan kasur.

"Selamat malam, Mr. Beilschmidt,"

Ia menarik selimut dan segera terlelap dalam mimpi.

"Kesesese, Hero ini tidurnya cepat, hero macam apa kau?"

Gilbert terkekeh.

Pria itu melepas jaket coklatnya dan melipatnya dengan rapi, kemudian meletakkannya di atas sofa. Ia berbaring kembali, kemudian mencoba tidur.

Tapi dia tidak bisa.

Ia berbaring menatap langit-langit.

Ia baru ingat, bahwa beberapa jam sebelumnya, ia baru tidur. Ia datang dari masa depan yang masih pagi hari ke masa lalu, yang sudah malam hari.

Ia baru saja bangun tidur, mana mungkin ia bisa tidur lagi.

Gilbert bangkit duduk dan mengumpat, "hell, aku sekarang harus apa?"

"Tidak bisa tidur, Mr. Beilschmidt?" Alfred terbangun.

"Ja,"

"Mungkin kau mau pergi keluar dan turun ke bar? Scott biasa minum dengan para tamu malam-malam,"

"Bagus, aku butuh bir,"

"Tukang minum,"

"Shh. Diam, nak!"

"Aku bukan anakmu,"

"Terserah.. aku akan turun dan minum,"

"jangan mabuk,"

"kita minum supaya mabuk,"

"Kalau kau mabuk dan bicara yang aneh-aneh bisa gawat,"

"Hah.. oke, kau benar. Aku akan hanya minum segelas,"

"Good,"

"Segelas besar,"

Alfred bangun dan menatapnya datar, "Mr. Beilschmidt,"

"Ja! Aku hanya bercanda!"

"Hah.. aku akan tidur,"

Gilbert turun ke bawah, dan benar seperti kata Alfred, Scott ada di bar, tapi sendirian. Gilbert duduk di hadapannya.

"Oh, good evening, Sir," sapa Scott dengan senyum. Melihat dari rona merah di wajahnya, pria keturunan Skotlandia itu nampak sudah minum beberapa gelas.

"Hai,"

"mau kuambilkan bir?"

"Ah, segelas kecil saja"

"Oke, mohon tunggu sebentar,"

Scott pergi ke counter dan mengambil segelas bir, kemudian menghidangkannya ke Gilbert. Ia menonton Gilbert meminum minumannya. Gilbert balas menatapnya, "apa ada yang salah?"

"Nah, kau hanya mirip dengan seorang remaja yang menabrakku di tengah kota tadi. Anak yang lucu. Aku yakin dia bisa jadi pria tampan di masa depan," Scott terkekeh.

Gilbert terdiam.

10 tahun yang lalu. Ya, Gilbert masih muda saat itu, tetapi bukan remaja. Mendadak, seselip ingatan tentang dirinya, membawa adiknya yang masih kecil, Ludwig ke tengah kota untuk melihat festival kembali segar di kepalanya. Ya. Dia memang menabrak seorang pria berambut merah yang sedang merokok..

"Dia membawa adiknya ke festival, adiknya juga lucu, ia punya rambut pirang dan mata biru yang indah"

"O-oh.."

Oke, Gilbert sekarang yakin 100% remaja yang dibicarakan Scott adalah dirinya. Gilbert tidak ingat bahwa ia terlihat semuda itu 10 tahun yang lalu.

"Aku jadi ingat saat Arthur masih kecil.."

"Kau mengajaknya ke festival?"

"Ya, dia senang. Sudah lama aku tak melihatnya tersenyum seperti itu. Dasar Tsundere,"

"Tsun.. apa?"

"Lupakan,"

Gilbert menopang dagu dan menatap Scott, "kau sayang adikmu?"

"Hm? Pertanyaan apa itu?"

"Tidak, hanya penasaran, kalau tak mau jawab tak usah, kesesese,"

Scott jatuh dalam diam sejenak, memandangi gelas birnya yang sudah hampir kosong. Senyum tipis nampak di wajah pria bermanik hijau itu. Ia menatap Gilbert, dan balik bertanya,

"Mr. Beilschmidt, kau punya seorang adik?"

"Ya,"

"Kau menyayanginya?"

"tentu,"

Scott menyeringai, "maka jawabanku sama sepertimu : tentu, Mr. Beilschmidt, aku menyayangi Arthur,"

Scott meneguk minumannya,

"tapi jangan bilang pada Arthur. Dia takkan percaya. Aku selalu keras padanya, tak pernah memanjakannya dari kecil,"

"Didikan kakak yang cukup keras," ujar Gilbert

"sekeras apapun aku padanya, aku menyayanginya, kurasa kita semua sama, bukan?"

"Yah,"

"Arthur.. jangan bilang ini padanya, aku bisa malu, tapi, dia.. dia permataku. Harta karunku yang takkan pernah kuberikan pada orang lain, mawar terindah yang takkan pernah kubiarkan dipetik,"

".. itu dalam,"

"terdengar agak hiperbola, tapi itulah yang kurasakan. Aku menyayanginya, dan aku takkan membiarkan siapapun melukainya,"

"Di luar dugaan, kau kakak yang protektif,"

Scott menjulurkan gelas birnya yang baru ia isi ulang, "bersulang untuk para kakak,"

Gilbert tersenyum tipis dan menyentuhkan gelasnya pada gelas Scott, "bersulang untuk para kakak,"

Gilbert menyudahi acara berbincang dengan Scott itu setelah satu gelas, ia sudah berjanji pada Alfred untuk tidak minum lebih dari satu gelas. Ia mengucapkan selamat malam pada Scott dan segera kembali ke kamarnya. Sesuatu mengganjal hatinya, begitu berat.

Scott Kirkland..

Ia menyayangi Arthur.

Dan ia tak berbohong, pengalaman meyakinkan Gilbert bahwa orang yang mabuk cendrung bicara jujur.

Mungkinkah Scott Kirkland sungguh-sungguh membunuh adiknya tercinta?

* * *

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3,

I know

* * *

Gilbert kembali ke kamar, menemukan Alfred yang sudah tidur pulas dengan telentang, memonopoli seluruh kasur untuk dirinya sendiri.

' _anak ini..'_

Gilbert menghela nafas kesal, dan mencoba menggulingkan tubuh Alfred untuk bergeser sedikit, agar ada tempat untuknya tidur, namun ia gagal. Tubuh Alfred terlalu berat, bahkan untuk Gilbert yang jauh lebih tua dan lumayan kuat.

"Kurangi makan burger, nak! Setelah kita pulang, aku harus memastikan anak ini diet," bisik Gilbert pada diri sendiri.

"Hoi, bangun!" Gilbert berusaha membangunkannya, tetapi Alfred sudah terlalu dalam mengelana di alam mimpi.

Pria itu menyerah dan akhirnya tidur di sofa, berselimutkan jaket coklat tua miliknya.

* * *

Alfred terbangun pagi itu dan menguap lebar.

Diraihnya kacamatanya yang tergeletak di atas meja dan mengamati sekeliling ruangan.

Gilbert Beilschmidt tidur di atas sofa.

Pemuda itu berdiri, kemudian mengguncang tubuh Gilbert untuk membangunkannya, "Mr. Beilschmidt, bangun! Ini sudah pagi!"

Gilbert tidak bergeming.

Kedua alis Alfred mengerut, kemudian ia menarik jaket yang menyelimuti tubuh pria itu.

Gilbert hanya mengerang, dan balas menariknya kembali, tapi apa daya, kekuatan Alfred terlalu besar, justru dia yang kini jatuh ke lantai.

Gilbert bangkit duduk sembari merintih kesakitan. Ia mendongak menatap Alfred, "huh, alfred?"

"Ini sudah pagi, Mr. Beilschmidt! Ayo keluar!"

"Untuk apa?"

"Investigasi!"

"...kau tinggal merekam Scott membunuh Arthur Kirkland pada hari Jumat nanti, apa susahnya? Untuk apa Investigasi segala?"

"Ayolah! Ayo keluar!"

"Makanya, untuk apa?"

Alfred terdiam sejenak, kemudian menatap Gilbert dengan malu-malu, "di kota ada festival, dan Ivan tak pernah mengajakku.. Artie terlalu sibuk dan ia juga harus merahasiakan tentangku dari Scott jadi aku tak pernah ke sana,"

Gilbert itu lemah.

Gilbert itu lemah sama muka-muka memelas macam ini.

"Arghhh,"

Sembari menghela nafas, ia mengusap kepala Alfred, "oke kita pergi,"

* * *

"Jangan jauh-jauh dariku, nanti hilang,"

"aku 19 tahun, Mr. Beilschmidt, dan aku Hero. Hero takkan pernah hilang,"

"...kalau begitu kenapa kau minta ditemani ke festival?"

"kalau sendirian kesannya kan jomblo banget.."

"hah? Jom-?"

"Lupakan,"

"Kenapa dari kemarin aku mendengar banyak istilah aneh, sih?"

"Tidak aneh, kok? Mungkin kau sudah tua saja,"

"Apa katamu?"

Alfred berjalan di depan Gilbert sambil mengisap soda yang barusan ia beli. Gilbert hanya mengawasinya dari belakang tanpa banyak bicara. Sesekali Alfred nampak terkesima oleh pertunjukan sirkus atau sulap jalanan yang ada di festival itu, sesekali ia menertawai beberapa kerajinan tangan aneh yang dibuat anak SD sekitar.

Tapi akhirnya ia membelinya juga setelah kasihan melihat wajah si bocah penjual.

Senyum Alfred tak pudar, seakan terpatri di wajahnya.

Gilbert bukannya ahli psikologi atau semacamnya.. tapi banyaknya pengalaman membuat ia tahu satu hal.

Senyum itu palsu.

Keduanya berhenti di sebuah jembatan kecil dan duduk pada pembatasnya.

"Lihat gantungan kunci buatan anak barusan, Mr. Beilschmidt! Aneh sekali!"

"Lalu kenapa kau membelinya?"

"Kasihan, belum ada yang beli. Kau tak lihat mukanya senang sekali saat aku membelinya?"

"Kau ternyata baik, ya,"

"Ternyata? Aku memang baik! Aku 'kan hero! Hahahaha!"

Gilbert hanya terdiam.

Alfred nampak bingung karena sang detektif tidak menimpali ucapannya barusan, "Mr. Beilschmidt?"

"Hentikan,"

"Eh?"

"Hentikan tersenyum seperti itu,"

Entah karena refleks, atau karena Gilbert memang tak sadar, ia mengulurkan tangannya dan meraih kepala Alfred, kemudian menarik anak itu dalam dekapannya.

"Hari Jumat nanti aku saja yang merekamnya,"

"Hah?"

"Kau tinggallah di kamar, biarkan aku yang mengambil buktinya,"

Alfred mendorong tubuh Gilbert pelan dan menatapnya, "aku tak mengerti maksudmu, Mr. Beilschmidt,"

"Gilbert, panggil aku Gilbert,"

"Oke, Gilbert. Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu,"

"Kau tersenyum seperti ini sekarang, tapi kau sadar betul bahwa kau sedang menghadapi hal yang sangat berat, 'kan?"

"Apa maksdumu?"

"Jumat nanti, kau harus menyaksikannya untuk kedua kalinya,"

Gilbert menatap Alfred lekat-lekat di matanya, "kau akan menyaksikan orang yang paling kau sayangi dibunuh, untuk kedua kalinya,"

Alfred terdiam.

"Parahnya," lanjut Gilbert, "walau kau tahu mereka akan dibunuh, dan kau tahu persis apa yang akan terjadi, kau tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Kau hanya bisa menontonnya sekali lagi.."

Mendadak, Alfred mengeratkan dekapannya, menyembunyikan wajahnya ke pundak Gilbert.

"Gilbert.. kau tidak sensitif, ya?"

"Hah?"

"Kau bilang kau awesome, tapi kau tidak awesome sama sekali,"

"... kau menangis?"

"Hero tidak menangis!"

Gilbert terdiam. Ia mengulurkan tangannya dan membelai puncak kepala Alfred. Jelas bahwa anak itu menangis. Gilbert bisa merasakan air mata hangat yang turun di pundaknya.

"Aku tahu semua itu! Aku mengerti! Kau tak perlu mengingatkanku!"

"Maafkan aku.."

Pelukan Alfred mengerat, membuat Gilbert agak sesak nafas, tetapi saat ini, ia merasa mustahil untuk mendorong bocah ini menjauh. "Maafkan aku,"

* * *

To Be Continued...

* * *

A/N :

Hola! Ryuu is here!

Ryuu mempublish langsung 3 chapter sekaligus kali ini~ Sebenarnya Ryuu sudah menulis hingga setengah dari chapter 4, tetapi belum di-publish juga karena takut kadar ke-OOC-an fanfic ini terlalu tinggi.. Ryuu sudah berusaha menurunkan kadar ke-OOC-annya, sih.. tapi apa masih OOC? Maafkan Ryuu ;_;

Ryuu harap para pembaca sekalian masih tetap bisa menikmati Fanfic ini.

Terimakasih sudah membaca! Ryuu akan berjuang untuk mengupdate chapter berikutnya!

With Love,

Orijima Ryuu, July 2016


End file.
